starvstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Butterfly Follies/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E1 Exterior view of dungeon tower.png S4E1 Magic blasts on upper part of tower.png S4E1 Explosion on the tower wall.png S4E1 Guard flies through the tower wall.png S4E1 Star Butterfly with glowing hands.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'not bad, me!'.png S4E1 Star shooting out of her hands.png S4E1 Guard about to attack Star.png S4E1 Star dodges the guard's attack.png S4E1 Star backflips on guard's attack.png S4E1 Star about to blast guard in the back.png S4E1 Star blasting a guard from behind.png S4E1 Star shouting 'Incoming!'.png S4E1 Marco sword fighting a guard.png S4E1 Marco looking behind.png S4E1 Guards crashing into each other.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'nice'.png S4E1 Marco blocks knight's attack.png S4E1 King Butterfly biting knight's leg.png S4E1 Star fighting off two knights.png S4E1 Axe swinging at Star Butterfly.png S4E1 Star charges Glittery Heart Slap Blast.png S4E1 Glittery Heart Slap Blast.png S4E1 Star releasing Glittery Heart Slap Blast.png S4E1 Star summoning a Rainbow Fist.png S4E1 Star releasing Rainbow Fist Punch.png S4E1 Knight blasted to the wall.png S4E1 Mace smashes the knight's face.png S4E1 Star and Marco smile at each other.png S4E1 Shadow cast over Star and Marco.png S4E1 Tall knight holding a wrecking ball.png S4E1 Wrecking ball crashes on the ground.png S4E1 Star gets tossed to the ground.png S4E1 Star sees her purse go flying.png S4E1 Star's purse flies out tower window.png S4E1 Star's purse dangles outside tower.png S4E1 Star Butterfly catches her purse.png S4E1 Beach Day photo falls out of purse.png S4E1 Star sees Beach Day photo falling.png S4E1 Star dives out of the window.png S4E1 Star catches the Beach Day photo.png S4E1 Star saves the Beach Day photo.png S4E1 Star and Marco's Beach Day photo.png S4E1 Marco finds Star outside the window.png S4E1 Star gets pulled back inside tower.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and River reach the top floor.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and River find locked door.png S4E1 Star charging a Narwhal Blast.png S4E1 Star releasing a Narwhal Blast.png S4E1 Narwhals blast through the door.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and River infiltrate dungeon.png S4E1 Dungeon prisoner hanging upside down.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and River look puzzled.png S4E1 Prison keeper enters wearing slippers.png S4E1 Prison keeper 'couldn't you have used'.png S4E1 Two holes in the dungeon wall.png S4E1 Star Butterfly looks embarrassed.png S4E1 Star 'just wanted to triple check'.png S4E1 Prison keeper 'let me say it again'.png S4E1 Keeper 'Queen Moon's not here!'.png S4E1 Prisoner 'this is all your mom's fault'.png S4E1 Star 'it's not my mom's fault'.png S4E1 Prisoner 'I suppose you're right'.png S4E1 Prisoner 'it's your fault!'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly getting frustrated.png S4E1 Keeper 'the moment you're in charge'.png S4E1 Prisoner 'you could go tighter'.png S4E1 Keeper 'I'm no longer allowed'.png S4E1 Keeper 'just not as passionate'.png S4E1 Star 'not imprisoning anybody'.png S4E1 Keeper 'let me keep doing my job'.png S4E1 Keeper 'you keep ruining everything'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly frustrated 'fine!'.png S4E1 Star storming out of the tower.png S4E1 Prison keeper torturing prisoner.png S4E1 Cloudy sleeping.png S4E1 Star Butterfly impatiently pacing.png S4E1 Star 'there's gotta be some place'.png S4E1 Map of Mewni with X's all over.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and River look at the map.png S4E1 Marco repulsed by River's body odor.png S4E1 Marco Diaz suggests the Hot Springs.png S4E1 River shoves Marco's face in his chest.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'hygiene is important'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly's compact phone.png S4E1 Tom appears on Star's compact.png S4E1 Star 'we got tons of leads!'.png S4E1 Tom pointing at the prison tower.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'uh, no!'.png S4E1 Star 'what do you know about towers?'.png S4E1 Tom 'towers in the Underworld'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'you're right, Tom'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'not out loud'.png S4E1 Tom Lucitor 'that's the Star I miss'.png S4E1 Star saying goodbye to Tom.png S4E1 Star Butterfly closes her phone.png S4E1 Marco teaching River about hygiene.png S4E1 Marco pointing at his mouth.png S4E1 Marco looking at his phone.png S4E1 Marco answers his cell phone.png S4E1 River 'looking at it all wrong'.png S4E1 Star and River look at the map.png S4E1 Star and River look at map upside-down.png S4E1 Three-eyed monster appears.png S4E1 Star 'in the middle of something'.png S4E1 Monster 'I thought you fell down'.png S4E1 Three-eyed monster walking away.png S4E1 Star Butterfly shouting 'wait!'.png S4E1 Star climbing out of the canyon.png S4E1 Star running up to the monster.png S4E1 Star running around the monster.png S4E1 Star pulling on monster's shirt.png S4E1 Moon on back of monster's shirt.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'it's her!'.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and River look at T-shirt.png S4E1 Marco Diaz reading the T-shirt.png S4E1 River bitterly 'Pie Carnival!'.png S4E1 Marco 'why would your mom be'.png S4E1 Star 'she's probably confused'.png S4E1 Three-eyed monster looking behind.png S4E1 Monster 'are you Star Butterfly?!'.png S4E1 Star embarrassed to be recognized.png S4E1 Monster starts shaking Star's hand.png S4E1 Star smiling at the monster.png S4E1 Monster shaking Star's hands.png S4E1 Monster 'they hate monsters there!'.png S4E1 Monster 'gotta deal with us now'.png S4E1 Three-eyed monster grateful toward Star.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'the right thing to do'.png S4E1 Monster commending Star Butterfly.png S4E1 Monster insulting Queen Butterfly.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'you take that back'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly begging the monster.png S4E1 Monster points toward the carnival.png S4E1 Star and Marco reach the carnival.png S4E1 Pie Carnival sign misspelled.png S4E1 Poster promoting Queen Butterfly.png S4E1 Star 'my mom is Queen Moon!'.png S4E1 Star pulls Marco into the carnival.png S4E1 River catches up with Star and Marco.png S4E1 River leaps at Star and Marco.png S4E1 River sitting on top of Marco.png S4E1 River condemning the carnival.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'Pie Folk?'.png S4E1 River shouting 'Pie Folk!'.png S4E1 River 'the sleaziest scammers'.png S4E1 Wide view of Pie Carnival.png S4E1 River 'take everything you have'.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'your wedding ring!'.png S4E1 Star 'did this happen to you?'.png S4E1 River 'now they've taken my wife!'.png S4E1 Star 'if Mom's here, I'm going'.png S4E1 Star walking to the carnival.png S4E1 King Butterfly tells Star to wait.png S4E1 Star Butterfly enters the carnival.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'she's doomed'.png S4E1 Marco briefly stops King Butterfly.png S4E1 Marco 'I haven't had a proper meal'.png S4E1 River 'you just touched my beard!'.png S4E1 Marco 'you gotta be starving'.png S4E1 River 'I'm starving for my wife!'.png S4E1 River desperately misses Moon.png S4E1 Marco really worried about River.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'after we find Moon!'.png S4E1 Marco 'talking about a snack'.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'full of pies?'.png S4E1 King Butterfly eating a drumstick.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'full of lies!'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'you have food?'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'is that a drumstick?!'.png S4E1 King Butterfly passing a pie stand.png S4E1 Marco Diaz in front of a pie stand.png S4E1 Marco Diaz buying a carnival pie.png S4E1 Pie merchant 'they're six-fifty'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz '6.50 or 650?'.png S4E1 Pie merchant smiling slyly at Marco.png S4E1 Marco 'you better throw in a napkin'.png S4E1 River 'I told you not to eat the pies!'.png S4E1 River 'balderdash and humbug!'.png S4E1 King Butterfly muttering with anger.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'I'm onto you'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'I'm eating this pie'.png S4E1 Crown knocks pie out of Marco's hand.png S4E1 River's crown sails over Marco's head.png S4E1 River's crown lands back on his head.png S4E1 King Butterfly walks away from Marco.png S4E1 Star pulling on Pie Folk man's overalls.png S4E1 Pie Folk man turns head 180 degrees.png S4E1 Star Butterfly looking creeped out.png S4E1 Star 'former Queen Moon Butterfly'.png S4E1 Pie Folk man 'ohhhhh!'.png S4E1 Pie Folk man bowing to Star.png S4E1 Pie Folk man 'at the meet and greet'.png S4E1 Marco holds the Pie Folk man's pie.png S4E1 Pie Folk man pulls his overalls up.png S4E1 Pie Folk leads group to meet-and-greet.png S4E1 Queen Moon meet-and-greet is closed.png S4E1 Pie Folk man 'I gotta go'.png S4E1 Pie Folk man 'six-fifty for the pie'.png S4E1 Marco pays Pie Folk man for his pie.png S4E1 Star Butterfly looking emotional.png S4E1 Merchant talking to Star Butterfly.png S4E1 Star Butterfly jumping for joy.png S4E1 Star 'tell me you know where she is!'.png S4E1 Star and company in merchant's shop.png S4E1 Merchant selling 'Moon-chandise'.png S4E1 Store filled with Queen Moon merchandise.png S4E1 Merchant 'our newest addition'.png S4E1 Merchant holding a Moon Doll.png S4E1 Supportive Mom Moon Doll.png S4E1 Star slaps doll out of merchant's hand.png S4E1 River holding a lot of Moon Dolls.png S4E1 Star 'you said you hated the Pie Folk'.png S4E1 River emotional with a lot of dolls.png S4E1 Star storms out of merchant's shop.png S4E1 Star and Marco leaving the store.png S4E1 Star looks around the Pie Carnival.png S4E1 Mewmans celebrating Queen Moon.png S4E1 Mewmans with Queen Moon merchandise.png S4E1 Merchant 'sounds like you need'.png S4E1 Star buys Moon Doll from merchant.png S4E1 Star hugging the Moon Doll.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'you made a decision'.png S4E1 Marco drops Moon Doll on the ground.png S4E1 Star and Marco hear Fake Manfred.png S4E1 Fake Manfred addressing audience.png S4E1 Fake Manfred 'we all know too well'.png S4E1 River 'this will take my mind off'.png S4E1 Fake King Butterfly appears on stage.png S4E1 King Butterfly confused by the play.png S4E1 Fake River belching with drumsticks.png S4E1 Audience laughing at Butterfly Follies.png S4E1 King Butterfly narrows his eyes.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'oh, no, it's me!'.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'I'm the idiot?!'.png S4E1 Fake River 'I'm all out of food!'.png S4E1 Audience shouting at the stage.png S4E1 Fake River 'there's a pie on my head?'.png S4E1 Fake King Butterfly drops his pie.png S4E1 Fake River falls face-first into pie.png S4E1 Mewman laughing on enraged River.png S4E1 Mewman dries his eyes with River's beard.png S4E1 King Butterfly shoves the Mewman away.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'this is an outrage!'.png S4E1 Star 'we don't have to watch this'.png S4E1 Star, Moon, and River hear Fake Star.png S4E1 Fake Star lowers onto the stage.png S4E1 Fake Star Butterfly appears.png S4E1 Star Butterfly narrows her eyes.png S4E1 Fake Star Butterfly destroying stage set.png S4E1 Fake Star 'with my love of monsters!'.png S4E1 Fake Star Butterfly falls on her butt.png S4E1 Fake River 'what about your responsibilities'.png S4E1 Fake Star 'here's what I got to say'.png S4E1 Fake Star farts in Fake River's face.png S4E1 Audience laughing at Fake Star.png S4E1 Star 'not how the Narwhal Blast works'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'let's leave'.png S4E1 Star 'I want to see where they take this'.png S4E1 Marco 'they're gonna do to me'.png S4E1 Fake Star 'what's that I hear?'.png S4E1 Fake Star 'my best friend is about to'.png S4E1 Fake Star with Pony Head puppet.png S4E1 Fake Star imitating Pony Head.png S4E1 Star annoyed and Marco sad.png S4E1 Fake River and Star on stage.png S4E1 Spotlight shines onto the stage.png S4E1 Fake River and Star 'oh, no!'.png S4E1 Fake Moon comes through curtains.png S4E1 Fake Queen Moon appears on stage.png S4E1 Fake Queen Moon waving to the audience.png S4E1 Mewmans cheering for Queen Moon.png S4E1 River feeling emotional 'Moon Pie!'.png S4E1 Marco 'Is that really her?'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'it has to be'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly runs to the stage.png S4E1 Star running up to the stage.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'it's me, Star!'.png S4E1 Fake Queen Moon stunned to see Star.png S4E1 Star climbing onto the stage.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'you're here!'.png S4E1 Star hugging the Fake Queen Moon.png S4E1 Star 'You don't remember me'.png S4E1 Star 'This hug feels good right now'.png S4E1 Mewmans looking very confused.png S4E1 Fake Queen Moon 'who are you?'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'you lost your memory'.png S4E1 Fake Moon wide-eyed with shock.png S4E1 Star 'I know it doesn't make any sense'.png S4E1 Fake Star appears between Star and Fake Moon.png S4E1 Fake Star Butterfly 'like a mom to us all!'.png S4E1 Star 'I am the real Star Butterfly!'.png S4E1 Fake Star 'I've got the wand!'.png S4E1 Fake Star takes out her fake wand.png S4E1 Fake Star 'I don't know how to use it!'.png S4E1 Fake Star gets blasted with hearts.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'I don't need a wand'.png S4E1 Mewman 'it's the real Star Butterfly!'.png S4E1 Mewmans throwing pies at the stage.png S4E1 Star and Fake Moon see pies fly at them.png S4E1 Pies flying over Star and Fake Moon.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'I need to queen-nap you!'.png S4E1 More pies flying onto the stage.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'you make terrible pies!'.png S4E1 River 'you tell them, sweetie!'.png S4E1 Marco pulling King Butterfly along.png S4E1 Star and Fake Moon running away.png S4E1 Marco and King Butterfly run away.png S4E1 Star summoning Warnicorn Stampede.png S4E1 Warnicorn appears under Star and Fake Moon.png S4E1 Star and company escape on warnicorns.png S4E1 Angry mob chase Star out of the village.png S4E1 Star and company reach village outskirts.png S4E1 Star's summoned warnicorns poof away.png S4E1 Star happy to be with her mother again.png S4E1 Star and River hugging Fake Moon.png S4E1 Fake Moon uncomfortable being hugged.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'you've come back to me'.png S4E1 King Butterfly crying tears of happiness.png S4E1 Fake Queen Moon's cheek marks smear.png S4E1 Star and River shocked by fake cheek mark.png S4E1 Fake Moon 'I have to tell you something'.png S4E1 Fake Moon about to remove her wig.png S4E1 Erik removes his Queen Moon wig.png S4E1 King Butterfly 'you cut your hair?'.png S4E1 Erik clearing his throat.png S4E1 Erik 'I'm not the real Queen Moon'.png S4E1 Star saddened by Erik's deception.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'we were so close!'.png S4E1 Star and River hugging with sadness.png S4E1 Marco impressed by Erik's acting.png S4E1 Marco admiring Erik's contours.png S4E1 Erik 'highlight my cheekbones'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'highlight with glitter'.png S4E1 Star hugging her father with sorrow.png S4E1 Star getting annoyed by Marco and Erik.png S4E1 Star 'we don't have time for this!'.png S4E1 Erik 'oh, my gosh!'.png S4E1 Erik honored to meet Star Butterfly.png S4E1 Erik 'single-handedly ruined your kingdom'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'she's been through a lot'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly using magic on Erik.png S4E1 Erik turns into a squirrel-frog.png S4E1 Marco mad that Star transformed Erik.png S4E1 Star 'I'm gonna change him back!'.png S4E1 Erik the squirrel-frog hopping away.png S4E1 Erik hopping over the cliff edge.png S4E1 Erik gliding through the air.png S4E1 Erik flying away on a crow's back.png S4E1 Star and Marco completely stunned.png S4E1 Star 'one more thing I messed up'.png S4E1 Marco wistful that Erik is gone.png S4E1 Star looking back at the Mewni map.png S4E1 Marco nervous to suggest something.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'we could go home'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'you mean give up?'.png S4E1 Marco 'we've been out here for a while'.png S4E1 Marco 'more efficient if we're well-rested'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly aggravated.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'we're not quitting'.png S4E1 Marco 'washing days of funk off'.png S4E1 Star and Marco looking back at River.png S4E1 King Butterfly scratching his armpits.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'let's go home'.png S4E1 Entrance to New Monstertown.png S4E1 Star and Marco enter Monstertown.png S4E1 Star calls to River from village entrance.png S4E1 King Butterfly making a bed of dirt.png S4E1 River 'I'm sleeping outside tonight!'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'just leave him'.png S4E1 Marco 'he wants to be a drama king'.png S4E1 Star and Marco leaving River behind.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa's Monster Temple.png S4E1 Eclipsa's wand levitating flowers.png S4E1 Eclipsa magically arranging flowers.png S4E1 Eclipsa magically making flower sconces.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa surrounded by flowers.png S4E1 Eclipsa greeting Star and Marco.png S4E1 Eclipsa floating down to Star and Marco.png S4E1 Star Butterfly sighing in failure.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'have you checked the tower'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'I've checked the tower'.png S4E1 Marco whispering 'three times'.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'you never can be too thorough'.png S4E1 Cloudy 'you want to bet?'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly poofs Cloudy away.png S4E1 Star 'the castle's really coming along'.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa look at the castle.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa's new royal castle.png S4E1 Monster gardeners tend to the plants.png S4E1 High-class monsters having lemonade.png S4E1 Mewman carrying a mop and pail.png S4E1 Laser puppies run out of the castle.png S4E1 Star and Marco happy to see puppies.png S4E1 Star and Marco with the laser puppies.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa 'let's head inside'.png S4E1 Marco 'I could really go for some food'.png S4E1 Abandoned ruins of Butterfly Castle.png S4E1 The new Mewni royal guard.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa in the castle.png S4E1 Sir Lavabo giving linens to a monster.png S4E1 Sir Lavabo greeting Star Butterfly.png S4E1 Sir Lavabo 'how goes the search'.png S4E1 Star 'taking some time to recharge'.png S4E1 Sir Lavabo 'did you check that tower'.png S4E1 Marco 'how are things going here?'.png S4E1 Lavabo 'performing my royal duties'.png S4E1 Sir Lavabo giving linens to Slime.png S4E1 Slime touching linens with his face.png S4E1 Slime Monster 'fresh linen smell'.png S4E1 Lavabo 'fruits of my labor defiled'.png S4E1 Manfred nervously appears before Star.png S4E1 Manfred 'did you find your mother?'.png S4E1 Star unsure how to answer Manfred.png S4E1 Eclipsa notices Star's discomfort.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'might I borrow you for a second?'.png S4E1 Star, Marco, and Eclipsa in crystal chamber.png S4E1 Monsters mining out Globgor.png S4E1 Bear monster using a pickaxe.png S4E1 Bear monster breaks his pickaxe.png S4E1 Bear monster 'oh, not again!'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'that is not working'.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'can't help but try everything'.png S4E1 Eclipsa puts her hand on Star's shoulder.png S4E1 Eclipsa shows Star and Marco to their room.png S4E1 Marco 'happy to sleep in a real bed'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz lying on the bed.png S4E1 Big lump pops up in Marco's bed.png S4E1 Big lump crawls around in mattress.png S4E1 Marco watches Meteora crawl around.png S4E1 Meteora running under Star's legs.png S4E1 Meteora climbing up the wall.png S4E1 Meteora sticking to the ceiling.png S4E1 Meteora shrieking maniacally.png S4E1 Star freaked out by Meteora.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa 'come to Mama!'.png S4E1 Meteora leaping down at Eclipsa.png S4E1 Meteora lands in Eclipsa's arms.png S4E1 Eclipsa Butterfly hugging Meteora.png S4E1 Star Butterfly jealous of Eclipsa.png S4E1 Marco saying hello to Meteora.png S4E1 Meteora smiling in Eclipsa's arms.png S4E1 Meteora giving a grim stare.png S4E1 Marco freaked out by Meteora.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa 'of course not!'.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa 'at least I hope not'.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'that'd be bad for all of us'.png S4E1 Marco and Eclipsa look over at Star.png S4E1 Star using the All-Seeing Eye.png S4E1 Star Butterfly quadruple-checking.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'don't work yourself too hard'.png S4E1 Star dispelling the All-Seeing Eye.png S4E1 Star Butterfly leaving the room.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'she's somewhere'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'where is where?!'.png S4E1 Star buries her face in her hands.png S4E1 Star Butterfly notices Glossaryck.png S4E1 Glossaryck putting salt on pudding.png S4E1 Star dragging chair up to Glossaryck.png S4E1 Star sitting in front of Glossaryck.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'I need your help'.png S4E1 Star 'any of your weird riddles'.png S4E1 Star 'you are going to answer it'.png S4E1 Glossaryck answering 'okay'.png S4E1 Star 'I can't find my mom'.png S4E1 Star 'something happened to her'.png S4E1 Star 'what did the magic do'.png S4E1 Glossaryck 'asking the wrong question'.png S4E1 Glossaryck 'what were you doing'.png S4E1 Glossaryck 'that was your first mistake'.png S4E1 Star 'what are you talking about?'.png S4E1 Star 'I had to go there to find my mom!'.png S4E1 Star 'I had to go there to defeat Toffee!'.png S4E1 Glossaryck 'maybe that was a mistake, too'.png S4E1 Star surprised by Glossaryck's words.png S4E1 Queen Eclipsa's new castle at night.png S4E1 Meteora in a bouncing baby seat.png S4E1 Marco and Eclipsa in Meteora's nursery.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'it's not a good sign'.png S4E1 Marco 'a dimension of pure magic'.png S4E1 Marco 'some kind of interference'.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'that doesn't really change'.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'a very difficult conversation'.png S4E1 Marco taking folded clothes from Eclipsa.png S4E1 Marco 'there's just never a good time'.png S4E1 Marco sees Star outside the nursery.png S4E1 Eclipsa 'now might be a good time'.png S4E1 Star staring at the Beach Day photo.png S4E1 Marco enters wearing pajamas.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'yeah, sure'.png S4E1 Marco making awkward small talk.png S4E1 Star 'you are so bad at small talk'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'okay, okay'.png S4E1 Marco 'we've searched everywhere'.png S4E1 Marco 'maybe there's a tiny chance'.png S4E1 Marco 'we might never find her'.png S4E1 Star considering Marco's words.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'nope, we'll find her'.png S4E1 Star goes back to looking at the photo.png S4E1 Marco 'how can you possibly know'.png S4E1 Star shows the photo to Marco.png S4E1 Marco looking closely at the photo.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'look closely'.png S4E1 Beach Day photo in Marco's hands.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'what is this?'.png S4E1 Star 'it's from the future'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz shocked 'what?!'.png S4E1 Star 'Father Time gave it to me'.png S4E1 Star 'sometimes I need a reminder'.png S4E1 Marco 'this was on our fridge!'.png S4E1 Marco 'how long have you had this?'.png S4E1 Star annoyed by Marco's cluelessness.png S4E1 Star takes the photo back from Marco.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'I don't know how'.png S4E1 Star 'this awesome beach day'.png S4E1 Star 'no way I'd be this happy'.png S4E1 Close-up on Star's photo smile.png S4E1 Marco considering Star's words.png S4E1 Marco 'I'm not keen on paradoxes'.png S4E1 Marco 'you do look pretty happy'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'still a paradox'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'let's get some rest'.png S4E1 Marco hanging from the top bunk.png S4E1 Marco 'we get to go to the beach'.png S4E1 Marco kicks under Star's mattress.png S4E1 Star bouncing up from Marco's kick.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'night-night, Marco'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly turns off the bed lamp.png S4E1 Star stares at the photo in bed.png S4E1 Star 'good night, future Star'.png S4E1 Star puts the photo under her pillow.png S4E1 Star Butterfly staring at the ceiling.png S4E1 Marco Diaz unwrapping his pie.png S4E1 Star watches Marco eat a pie.png S4E1 Star 'you bought one of their pies?!'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly falls off the top bunk.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'I'm tired of corn'.png S4E1 Star 'those pies are garbage'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly judging Marco.png S4E1 Marco Diaz eating a pie.png S4E1 Marco 'it's actually pretty good!'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'who am I kidding?'.png S4E1 Star takes the pie from Marco.png S4E1 Star notices something on the pie.png S4E1 Star about to punch Marco.png S4E1 Star punches Marco in the gut.png S4E1 Marco holding his pained stomach.png S4E1 Star pointing at pie's butterfly shape.png S4E1 Star Butterfly 'pull him through!'.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'what are you doing?'.png S4E1 Star showing the pie to Marco.png S4E1 Pie with butterfly-shaped topping.png S4E1 Marco Diaz 'do you think...?'.png S4E1 Star Butterfly looks at the pie again.png S4E1 Pie Island label on bottom of pie tin.png S4E1 Star 'my mom made these pies'.png en:Butterfly Follies/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона